Naruto, Son of Apollo
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: On Naruto 12th birthday he is taken to another world by his Father, Apollo. This is a world of Gods and monsters. How will he survive? Smart! Powerful! Sharingan! Naruto but not cold the pairing will be strictly Naruto/Thalia. A more detailed description at the bottom of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

It is the 10th of October in Konohagakure no Sato or "Village Hidden in the Leaves." This is the day where the People of the village celebrate the defeat of the Kyūbi No Kitsune that attacked the village 12 years ago and was defeated by Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha...or so the villagers think. The villagers praise him as a god but they don't know how right they are because the real identity of the Yondaime is the Greek God Apollo - God of the Sun, Archery and Prophecy.

But while the villagers are celebrating, one 12 year old boy is running for his life. The boy has bright blue eyes, sun-kissed blonde hair and tanned skin while wearing a 'Kill Me' Orange Jumpsuit. He is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki; he is the son of Apollo and Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki, Grandson of Madara Uchiha. He is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi No Kitsune. His family had been kept a secret from him but he wasn't blind, he could see the resemblance between him and his father and he discovered he was an Uchiha when he activated his Sharigan at the age of 7. Why was he running? Well, he had a mob of villagers chasing after him trying to kill him, fun right? He quickly turned down an alleyway to try and get away, only to find a dead-end. He was trapped, the villagers quickly blocking off his only exit and as they began to draw closer to him they raised their weapons. Naruto fell backwards and tried to crawl away only to back into the wall.

**Up on Olympus**

Apollo was relaxing in his Temple on Olympus summoning an Iris message to watch his son though only to be horrified at what he saw - his son, his flesh and blood, was about to be attack by the people he saved. He was mad, no, he was furious! He stood up and teleported away.

**Back with Naruto**

As the mob drew closer there was a great flash of golden light that made everyone turn their heads away. There standing before everyone was Apollo in his Minato Namikaze form looking pissed, but none of the villagers noticed this as they were too busy cheering about the Fourth's return and how he would kill the 'Demon'. As he turn towards the mob they finally noticed the look on his face as he held up one hand and said one word: "Burn."

The villagers burst into flames. Their screams echoed around the village. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his squad of ANBU arrived and saw Apollo.The Hokage turned pale upon seeing Apollo, then bowed to him and asked "Lord Apollo, what brings you back to the village?" Apollo turned towards Hiruzen, the look on his face was calming slightly as he spoke in an even and neutral tone: "It is good see you again Hiruzen. I have returned to the village to take my son away to my world and whether he returns will be his own choice. Now I will let you say goodbye to him first as you have always been there for him and tried to protect him."

With a nod the Third Hokage walked towards the silent Naruto, who turned to face him as he heard him approach. "Old Man, what's happening? Who is that man?" Naruto asked Hiruzen. The Third sighed as he knelt down to Naruto's level and looked him in the eye as he spoke in a soft tone: "Naruto. This is your father Lord Apollo, or as the village knows him "Minato Namikaze."" Naruto's eyes widened as Hiruzen continued. "He is here to take you to his realm where you can start a new life." Naruto slowly nodded as he took all the knowledge in. He stood up as he walked slowly towards Apollo and asked "Is what Jiji says true? Are you really my dad?" As he spoke Naruto's face grew more hopeful. Apollo smiled as he hugged Naruto and said "What he says is true, and I can take you to a new world where you can have a new life." The young blonde looked sad about being taken away and not being able to see the few friends he had here. "W-Will I be able to come back?" the young jinchūriki questioned. "Of course you can; it is all your choice," The older blonde replied back. "Ok I will come with you ... Dad," Naruto said as he smiled. The young blonde turned to Hiruzen - who looked a little depressed that this little ball of energy was leaving - and said "Don't worry old man I'll be back and then I'll become Hokage, believe it!" he finished with a grin on his face.

Hiruzen hugged Naruto and whispered to him "I know you will Naruto, the will of fire burns brightly in you. Now after you leave I want you to make lots of friends and become as strong as you can." Hiruzen let go of the Uzumaki heir and Naruto turned to his dad who smiled softly at him as he held out his hand for Naruto to take. When the young blonde took his father's hand they disappeared in a golden flash.

**On Olympus**

Apollo and Naruto arrived in the middle of the Throne Room where all the Gods had gathered in anticipation of Naruto's arrival. As they arrived Apollo went to his throne and sat down, and Naruto bowed to the Gods. He may have been acting calm but he was very intimidated by the Gods - but who wouldn't when you have 12 all powerful, immortal beings staring at you?

"Rise, young half blood!" Zeus's voice boomed. As he looked the boy over he could see the similarities between Apollo and his son, such as his hair and eyes. Naruto stood up and looked around at all the gods and goddesses. Athena spoke up next: "What is your name, demi-god?" Naruto turned to Athena to see cold calculating grey eyes. "Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki," the young demi-god stated. "Oh, it has been a while since one of my Uchiha descendants has been in this world," a voice said from the doors to the Throne Room.

Naruto and the Gods turned to see a man with light grey hair that stuck up at the front making it look like he had horns, metallic purple eyes with 6 concentric circles expanding from the pupil. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar and a necklace with six red magatama. The Gods eyes went wide at seeing the man before them; not once had he taken an interest in what they were discussing. "Ōtsutsuki, it is good to see you again but may I ask why you are here?" Poseidon inquired from his throne. Ōtsutsuki turned to Poseidon and said calmly "I have come to see my descendant and see his life and progress in the Shinobi arts." The Gods were once again wide eyed at this. The Sage of Six Paths, the God of Shinobi had come to see this boy. Ōtsutsuki turned to Naruto and asked him "So what is the extent of your abilities young man?" Naruto went to answer but was interrupted by Ōtsutsuki. "Do not answer while wearing that mask of idiocy you made to hide your true abilities," Ōtsutsuki stated in a cold tone. Naruto was shocked that someone saw through his mask so easily but then remembered he was talking to a God.

Naruto did as he was told; he dropped his mask and reached from his limiter seal the Third Hokage gave him on his left bicep and the room was suddenly filled with power. The Gods were, once again, shocked. This twelve year old boy had enough power to rival some of the major Gods (not Olympians). He then closed his eyes and opened them to see a fully matured Sharingan with 3 tomoes which fuse and turn into an eight point buss saw pattern. Ōtsutsuki smiled at the boy, proud that he had gained this kind of power at such a young age but then frowned as he remembered the flaw the eyes had. He moved forwards to inspect him closely when he noticed another seal at the neck and reached to deactivate only for his hand to be caught. Naruto looked at Ōtsutsuki; he deactivated his eyes and looked at him with dead eyes that did not belong on a boy his age. Naruto then spoke in a dead voice: "Please don't, I don't want you to see what lies beneath." The man frowned at the young boy and then spoke softly, "You have nothing to hide from us, and none of us will judge you."

Naruto slowly, still unsure whether he should do this, he sighed as he took off his shirt and reached up and deactivated the genjutsu seal. Gasps where heard around the room as they stared upon Naruto's form. Scars could be seen all over his body running the full length of his torso and words were carved into his skin such as 'demon' and 'monster'. The most noticeable one ran from just above his eyebrow to about mid-cheek on the left side of his face over his left eye. You could also see his whole ribcage outlined by his skin - a sign of malnourishment.

**A/N: I would like to let you readers know that this is my first fan fiction and I have very little experience with writing as a whole. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and comments are well come. If you do not like something then tell me how you would change it and I will see what I can do. If you find something wrong tell me but please tell me how to fix it. Ok now I will tell you in advanced that the pairing will be Naruto/Thalia and not a harem I will take suggestions for side pairings but Percy/Annabeth will be like the book but they will be teased. Also, I am well aware that Naruto does not have some of these powers in the canon and I may have made him a little more powerful than he was... ok a lot more powerful and you will see what I mean when we get to the fight scenes. The story will follow both the Percy Jackson books and Naruto switching between the worlds and will be starting when Thalia is trying to get to camp with Luke and Annabeth. After that the next big Percy Jackson event is at the end of the second book. Please PM me if you any question about the Fic that I have not answered. Flames will be used to make smores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and comments and to put some fears to rest, Naruto does not forgive the village and what he had to say to the Third Hokage before he left was part of his mask. I am not sure what to do with Konoha - I know Naruto will hate and resent the villagers but I'm not sure of his reaction to Hiruzen or the Ichiraku's. But know this he will return to the village out with summer and follow some of the Naruto Arcs.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson

The Gods were shocked at what they saw before them but that shock was soon replaced with anger. They were all thinking the same thing: 'who could do this to a child and why?' This young boy had been covered in scars for reasons even they did not know but they were going to find out.

"Boy, what happened to you and what kind of _people_ did this to you?" Ōtsutsuki asked with venom spilling into his voice at the end. "The villagers have beaten, poisoned, stabbed, and isolated me since I was little. Before you ask I have no idea what the cause was to start this," Naruto said in a dead tone. Apollo looked simultaneously guilty and angry upon hearing that; angry knowing the villagers had disregarded his last wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero and guilty knowing that he had brought this fate upon his own son. This look was not missed by the other Gods and Artemis turned to Apollo and asked "Do you know something that could have caused Naruto to receive such punishment, Apollo?" Apollo turned to Artemis, looked to him with sad eyes and spoke to him in a guilty tone knowing that this was his fault, "Yes sister I do know why Naruto would receive such punishment, but first we must have a small history lesson."

Apollo created a projection show of Konoha being attacked by a massive beast that looked like a fox with nine tails. "This is the Kyūbi no Kitsune or in English 'The Nine Tailed Fox'. This is the reason that Naruto is hated." Holding up his hand to stop any question that the Gods would ask before continuing "On the night of Naruto's birth the Kyūbi attacked. At that time I was in a cave with my wife giving birth as we wanted the news of us having a child to remain a secret. My wife, Kushina, was (just like Naruto) a jinchūriki-" Athena chose this point to interrupt the story and ask in an excited tone (despite the current situation she was excited about learning new things - after all she was the goddess of wisdom!) "And what does this term jinchūriki mean exactly?" Apollo went to answer this only to be interrupted by, surprisingly, Ares, God of War "Jinchūriki means the power of a human sacrifice. A jinchūriki is a human that has a tailed beast sealed inside them. Because of this many are scared of the power they hold and are often scared to approach them, making these people feel isolated. They are often made into living weapons for the village they are living in." Most of the Gods were shocked that Ares knew such a thing seeing as most of them didn't. Athena then spoke again "Now that certainly is interesting, but I must ask why do you know this Ares?" Ares shrugged and said in a lazy tone "They are a big part of war in the Shinobi Nations. The power they hold does amaze me though." The Gods just sweat dropped at the answer. Of course Ares would only know about it because of war.

While all this was happening Ōtsutsuki was thinking about what had been said. '_Kurama, what caused you to do such a thing? This is not what I taught you, this is not what I had told you to do with your power,_' the sage thought sadly before speaking up. "Before we continue this story may I speak with Kyūbi?"

The court of Gods looked confused as well as Naruto. Hera then spoke up. "I am confused by your statement. You wish to speak to the Kyūbi but from what we are told it is sealed within the boy, so how prey tell do you plan on communicating with it and why?" Hera finished with a quizzical look on her face. "I wish to speak to him and find out his motives for attacking the village, and I will speak with Kyūbi by going into Naruto's mindscape," was the sages reply.

Apollo then started to talk again, "Well, I actually know why it attacked the village but you can still go and talk to Kyūbi after I finish this story. Now if you'll let me continue my story I will tell you," Apollo paused to see if the other Gods would allow him to continue, which they did and they turned their attention back to the projection still floating in the middle of the Throne Room. "As I was saying, Kushina was a jinchūriki of Kyūbi. When a female jinchūriki is giving birth the seal that holds the bijū is weakened. So we took precautions so nothing would happen. But, just after giving birth to Naruto a man with a mask who went by the name of Madara Uchiha (**A/N: I know it was Tobi not going to say his real name in case people don't but this is Apollo/ Minato's retelling so he doesn't know this)** got hold of Naruto and threatened to kill him if I did not hand over Kushina." Gasps were heard from around the room, mainly from the Goddesses. "I acted fast and managed to get Naruto back but found explosive notes on the blanket he was wrapped in so I flashed away using my Flying Thunder God Technique to get away from the man and remove the notes from Naruto. Only then did I realise my mistake; I had left Kushina behind. The man proceeded to extract the Kyūbi and after it was released he put it under his control and proceeded to attack the village. After a long battle I managed to subdue the Kyūbi and prepared a seal called Shiki Fūjin or Dead Demon Consuming Seal. This seal would summon Hades and he would help complete the seal at the cost of a human a soul; of course I could use my soul so he just took the human shell I was using in my time in the Elemental Nations. After the sealing Kushina died as she was unable to cope with the strain on her body after having the Kyūbi extracted from her. In my 'dying' words I asked Hiruzen, The Third Hokage to tell the village to see Naruto as a hero. I do not know what happened after that day. I tried to see the village but the mist would not allow me to until today, I do not know why the mist was so thick until now but I will look into it."

The Gods were quiet, trying to absorb all the information that they had just been told. The silence was broken by quiet mutters coming from somewhere. The Gods looked around and found that the mutters were coming from Naruto; his hair had shadowed his eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Apollo asked his son. Naruto looked up sharply to reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan as Apollo's eyes started into Naruto eyes. Only one thought went through Apollo's mind: _'Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit!'_ as charka started to form a ribcage around Naruto and then formed 4 arms and a head. Naruto then looked Apollo straight in the eyes, "You did this to me, you bastard!" as he charged forward with his Susanoo prepared to attack Apollo. Apollo jumped from his throne as Naruto charged but the Susanoo grazed his shoulder and golden ichor poured from the wound. Apollo summoned his bow and started to fire off arrows trying to disrupt the Susanoo only for all his arrows to bounce off the Uchiha's Ultimate Defence.

The Gods watched on amazed that this 12 year old boy was matching an Olympian. They were unsure of what power the young boy was using as not many had been to the ninja world. There were only three who had gone and that was Ares, Apollo and Artemis. Ares went there because of the kinds of wars they have and to look into the ninja arts so he somewhat knew what was going on. Artemis had gone because the world was more in tune with nature and there were a lot more forests and nature areas as the world was less technologically advanced. Apollo had gone to look into the ninja abilities similar to why Ares went, but when he got there he fell in love with Kushina and stayed for longer that he intended, so he had a very vast knowledge of the ninja arts and because of this he was scared shitless at what he was seeing.

Naruto charged Apollo again and the skeletal arms of Susanoo swung to take Apollo's head off. Apollo rolled to his right and was about to start firing arrows again when a hand was put in front of his bow to stop him from firing. He looked up to see who had stopped him and saw the Rinnegan eyes of Ōtsutsuki. He was about to ask why he had stopped him only for Ōtsutsuki to point a finger in Naruto's direction.

Apollo looked towards Naruto only to be shocked at what he saw. Artemis, his sister, the man hating goddess was slipping though the ribs of the Susanoo. When she was inside the Susanoo Apollo knelt down in front of Naruto and hugged him and whispered comforting words in his ears. Naruto's body went limp and the Susanoo dissipated. Naruto cried into Artemis' shoulder, letting loose all the pent up emotion he had built up over the years. Artemis just rubbed circles in Naruto's back and continued to comfort him. **(A/N: I know Artemis is a man hater but I think that this could happen. Think about it - she has seen a scared and shunned young boy and heard about how it was caused by a burden he never wanted or knew about; you would feel sympathy for him. Also I think I will have Artemis act like an aunt towards Naruto and only Naruto.)** Naruto finally cried himself to sleep; Artemis carried him back to her throne and sat down with Naruto still sleeping in her lap. The Olympians jaws were on the floor. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed -Artemis had helped a boy and let him sleep in her lap!

After 10 minutes Naruto started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a beautiful woman with silver eyes and long auburn hair. The woman looked down at him, smiled and softly said "Hello Naruto, did you have a nice sleep?" The blonde jinchūriki nodded in response and asked "Who are you?" in a polite manner. "I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon and the hunt, and I am also your aunt," the silver eyed goddess replied. Naruto nodded dumbly in her lap, while he may be smart he was not prepared to wake up in a goddess' lap. His attention was then diverted to Ōtsutsuki as he spoke up "Naruto, I know I mentioned this earlier but may I please speak with Kyūbi. I think that it will benefit us both." Naruto then thought about this and decided that it would be better for Ōtsutsuki to speak with the Kyūbi now instead of the Kyūbi trying to influence Naruto some other time with no one there to help him so he nodded his head. Ōtsutsuki walked towards Naruto, who was climbing out of Artemis's lap; he stopped in front of him before placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto and Ōtsutsuki appeared in a sewer-like area in front of a giant gate. Naruto was looking around and thought _'Wow, my mind is a dump!'_ He was going to continue to look around when 2 giant crimson eyes opened behind the gate and spoke with a demonic, booming voice: **"So, my jailer has finally decided to visit," **the giant demon fox mocked. The fox then shifted his eyes to Ōtsutsuki only for his eyes to widen upon seeing him **"F-F-Father?"** the fox stuttered. Ōtsutsuki merely smiled at the fox and replied "It's good to see you again, Kurama." **"Is that really you old man?"** The fox questioned. "Yes it is me, Kurama. I'm here to ask some questions," the old sage stated. While this was happening Naruto looked from Ōtsutsuki to Kurama with a questioning look before speaking up. "Wait, wait, you two know each other?" the young blonde asked. "Yes we do because Kurama is my creation," Ōtsutsuki replied simply while turning his head in the blonde's direction. "Why would you make something like that?!" The blonde yelled. "Ah well, there's a story behind that, Long ago there was a deadly creature know as the Jūbi. I rose up and challenged the Jūbi. After a long battle I managed to defeat it but knowing I could not kill it I sealed it in to myself. On my death bed I unsealed the Jūbi and use my Creation of all Things technique and spilt the Jūbi into the 9 tailed beasts." Naruto stood quietly taking in all the information and thinking on the events that he had been told about. "Ok now I understand you made the bijū to save the Elemental Nations from a greater evil," Naruto stated, beginning to understand. "Yes I did," the sage said to the young jinchūriki, before turning back to Kurama. "Now Kurama, why have you not been helping this boy?" Ōtsutsuki questioned the giant fox. Kurama looked confused and asked "Help him? Why, nothing should have happened." The old sage looked shocked; Kurama had no idea what had happened so the sage asked him, "Wait, so you have no idea what has happened all these years?" Kurama shook his head so the sage continued "Well, what have you been doing all this time?" Kurama replied simply "Sleeping." Naruto and Ōtsutsuki sweatdropped at this reply. "Of course," Ōtsutsuki started before becoming more serious. "Kurama I want you to look through Naruto's memories," Ōtsutsuki commanded the bijū. The Fox closed his eyes and focused for a few moments before growling out **"Those bastards, those child beating bastards. Let me out; Let me out so I can kill those fucking villagers."** Naruto was shaking at the amount of killing intent Kurama was releasing. "Kurama, I understand you're angry, I was too after seeing the scars but calm down for now as we have some business to discuss," the old sage said in an attempt to calm the nine tails down. The Fox calmed down slightly and nodded to show he was listening. "Now that you have seen Naruto's life you understand that he has had it hard but where he is headed it's going to get worse." Naruto and Kurama's eyes widened at that piece of information. "When I say worse I do not mean beating, just to clarify, but he will have to fight monsters and other great evils. I wish for you to help the boy and when he needs it lend him your power." Kurama was shocked at what Ōtsutsuki had requested. The sage wanted him to give his power to someone! But then he thought on what else had been said and nodded in understanding; he realised that wherever they were going Naruto was going to need all the power he could get. **"I will give him the power but only when you need it. You know you earned my respect being able to go through all that and still be alive, quite impressive," **the fox said. "Thank you Kurama-san" Naruto replied respectfully. With that Naruto and Ōtsutsuki started to fade from the mindscape.

**Olympus Throne Room**

Naruto and Ōtsutsuki woke up in the Throne Room where all the gods were watching them with calculating looks. Poseidon was the first to speak up. "So, what happened?" the sea god asked bluntly. "We discovered that Kurama has been asleep since the sealing and had no idea what had happened. After showing some memories of what had happened in the last few years and then calming him down I asked Kurama to allow Naruto to use his power. Kurama agreed to this but only when he was in dire need of it," Ōtsutsuki replied. The Gods jaws were on the floor; this all-powerful being was allowing a child to use his power.

Zeus cleared his throat to gain the other Gods and Naruto's attention before addressing them. "Now that all this business is dealt with I would like to move on to another topic," pausing a moment before continuing, "I would like to know what is going to be done with this young demigod." The gods stayed quiet as they thought about what they could do with Naruto before Zeus spoke up again. "As you may know my youngest daughter is on the run from the armies of Hades, I would like to request that Naruto protect her on her way to camp." The Gods seem to ponder the idea for a few moments before Poseidon spoke up: "You know brother; she wouldn't need protection if you hadn't broken the oath we took all those years ago." The Gods realised that this was true if Zeus hadn't gone off with another woman they wouldn't have to worry about this. "I agree with you on that Poseidon but does this young girl deserve to be damned for her father's actions? No, I think Naruto should help her," Apollo spoke up from his throne. The gods then went to a vote where the final decision was that Naruto would protect Thalia if he chose to do so. Zeus turned back to Naruto, who had been listening the whole time, and asked "So Naruto, will you accept the responsibility of protecting my daughter?" Naruto then bowed to Zeus and said "Lord Zeus, I would be honoured to accept this duty." Zeus nodded his head in acceptance as Naruto stood once again. "Before we finish this meeting is there anything else any of you would like to discuss?" Ōtsutsuki stepped forward and began to speak "With Apollo's permission I would like to make Naruto my Champion on Earth as no other being has the ability to use charka on Naruto's level, he would receive my blessing and a few powers." The Gods were surprised that Ōtsutsuki had offered Naruto to be his Champion but accepted it.

Ōtsutsuki walked towards Naruto, who had knelt again, and stood in front of him before saying "Do you accept to be my Champion, Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze?" Naruto nodded before Ōtsutsuki put a hand with a golden aura surrounding it on Naruto's forehead. Naruto glowed for a moment before it faded away. "Rise, my champion," Ōtsutsuki commanded. Naruto stood up but he didn't feel very different. He looked towards Ōtsutsuki with a questioning look, to which the old sage replied: "there are not many things you have gained. Most of them you may not notice but a small list of what you have is that you have an affinity to the 5 basic chakra natures, a small increase in Chakra capacity and control as well as the ability to use your Mangekyō without going blind. However, you will still need train to use this abilities properly. I also have a few gifts for you," the sage said before he placed a hand on Naruto's right bicep and a storage seal appeared there. Then in 2 puffs of smoke a ninjato and a large scroll appeared. He handed Naruto the scroll and said "This is a scroll full of jutsu of all elements. After mastering one, another will appear in its place and so on." Naruto sealed the scroll away before Ōtsutsuki handed him the ninjato. "Naruto, this ninjato is made of celestial bronzes so it will be able to kill monsters but not mortals. Be careful though, celestial bronzes also work on other demigods. There is a kenjutsu style you can learn in that scroll I gave you." Naruto nodded before sealing away the sword.

Now that that was over, Zeus spoke up again and asked: "So Naruto Namikaze are you ready to leave?" Naruto nodded reactivating his genjutsu seal before turning towards his dad and giving him a small smile before saying "I understand why you did it Dad; I may not be able to forgive you now but maybe one day. Goodbye Father." A tear rolled down Apollo's cheek hearing that his son would be willing to forgive him. Naruto turned back to Zeus, who raised a hand in Naruto's direction before Naruto disappeared in a flash of golden light.

**A/N: Ok before I gain some comments I know I gave Naruto a lot by having these things does not make him powerful it just giving him lots potential. I may be wrong on a few things in the stories I told but I'm sure you can correct them in your own head. Also I know I may have rushed things and Zeus was a bit out of character but I really want to get on with the adventure instead of prolonging the Throne Room scene. Next chapter we meet Thalia and start the journey to camp. Ok now that's over with I want to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok first off something I forgot to mention was I will not have Naruto spam the Mangekyō powers and also I have not given away all his powers that he has both before his time with the gods and the blessing from the sage and some others the sage gave him *cough* Mokuton *cough* that he doesn't know about. Also I know the Uzumaki's are related to the Senju's so yes he could, notice ****could****, get the Rinnegan (no promises) but if he does he will not get it for a while. I'm sorry for the long delay but I have had a lot going on and a bit of writer's block. Sorry if this isn't as good as the other two chapters. This is more of a filler chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did I would be rich and not writing Fanfiction.

Naruto opens his eyes after being teleported by Zeus, only to see that he is falling from the sky towards the sea. _'Shit! Stupid Lighting God teleporting me into the middle of the sky after telling me to protect his daughter,' _Naruto thought as he thought about his situation and how to somehow get out of it alive. Naruto's musing was cut short by a very big splash and the feeling of getting wet. Naruto realised that the old sea god had somehow cushioned his fall and allowed him to live.

Only now he was at least 20 ft underwater, still going down, and very short of air. Naruto felt drowsy as he had finally run out of air. _'What?! I can't die now, I need to protect Thalia!' _was Naruto's last thought; as he slipped into unconsciousness he thought he saw a black blur swimming towards him.

Naruto woke up to feeling a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Wait, soft lips? Naruto opened his eyes and sat up with a start. When he looked around he saw he was on a beach with a girl about his age sitting next to him. She had black spiky shoulder length hair, electric blue eyes, freckles and a deep blush across her face. She was wearing a black t-shirt with 'death to Barbie' written on it teamed with faded jeans. Naruto had one thought go through his head: _'cute'._ Naruto was blushing as red as a tomato as he looked at the black haired girl. "D-did you just kiss me?" Naruto stuttered, pointing at her black hair. The still blushing girl responded by punching him in the arm and then yelling in his face, "No stupid, I was doing CPR!" Naruto's mouth made a 'o' shape before muttering a small 'sorry'. "Alright, now what the hell happened to you?" Thalia asked. Naruto's intelligent response was "Huh?" Thalia looked annoyed at the response and said in an angry tone "What do you mean 'huh?' You fell from the sky and nearly drowned in the sea." Naruto was stumped at how to answer this so he decided it was best just to wing it, "Um... Well... I don't know." Naruto answered not convincing Thalia in the slightest.

At this point Thalia was slowly losing her cool and because of this small sparks of electricity crackled around her; something Naruto did not miss. _'Wait, now that I think about it her eyes are like Zeus and the electricity cracking around her… wow I'm such an idiot,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he thought about his situation. Deciding it would be better if she was the one to introduce herself to him, **at least her godly parent**; after all if she had been chased by monsters for years she would have been better on her guard right after he asked her name.

"I can't tell you, at least not yet; but I can tell you I'm looking for someone I have to protect."

Naruto stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes. Looking at what he was wearing he realised he was still wearing that horrid orange jumpsuit! Now don't get him wrong, he likes the colour but not a whole jumpsuit of it - maybe a t-shirt or something would be better, and perhaps some new trousers. Naruto extended his hand towards the still sitting Thalia and introduced himself, "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." **(A/N: I know Zeus called him Namikaze but that was to respect Minato/ Apollo. He prefers Uzumaki)**

Taking the hand in front of her face, she used it to help her get up to her feet before shaking his hand and quickly introducing herself "Thalia Grace."

Naruto looked around and saw that he stuck out like a sore thumb due to his bright orange jumpsuit. Turning to Thalia he asked, "Do you know anywhere around here where I can get some new clothes?" Thalia responded with a quick nod of her head before grabbing his hand and dragging him off towards the city. Naruto looked at the city in awe. It was massive, much bigger than Konoha; some of the buildings seem to scrape the sky. As they walked silence seem to begin to set in, so Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with the daughter of Zeus, "So, where are we anyway?" the ninja in training asked. Turning her head back to look at Naruto, Thalia's response was "Los Angeles, California." Seeing Naruto's confused face she continued, "In America, USA, Land of the Free." Seeing Naruto was still confused she asked, "You're not from around here are you?"

Naruto sighed; he knew at some point he would have to explain to Thalia where he came from but he had hoped it would have been awhile before that moment came. He thought about how he was going to explain this to Thalia; no one else had been this nice to him expect for the Hokage and the Ichiraku's Ayame, Teuchi and Iruka his academy teacher. The villagers all hated him as they thought he was the Kyūbi and that hate was passed on to their children through their actions. In the academy he was the dope, dead last, and people just ignored him. Although he seemed to be the dead last this was because he simply held back his skill as the villagers found out that the 'demon' was stronger that their precious Uchiha brat. He quickly tried to think of a way to tell her about being from a different dimension and more importantly how he fell from the sky, but how the fuck could he think of a good excuse for that? After thinking about it he decided that it would be better to tell her the truth, some of it at least.

"No, I'm not. I come from a small village in the mountains surrounded by forest in a small country you won't have heard of," Naruto half-lied, hoping that she would buy it and not ask any more questions. But his hopes were dashed when Thalia spoke up again, "Really? I doubt that. I looked at tons of maps and globes giving me a pretty good knowledge of the world, so I might have heard of it." As Thalia finished they entered the clothes shop. Naruto was panicking internally and didn't know how to answer. He was broken from his thought as he felt a strong Godly Aura. Looking around for any signs of a God his eyes landed on the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had black shoulder length hair and a great figure. She wore plain jeans and a white tank top. But what caught his attention were her eyes - they constantly changed colour and were like a kaleidoscope, but the most common colour her eyes changed to was electric blue.

When he saw her he recognised her instantly as the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Tensing a little, knowing that he was in the presents of a Goddess, he looked to Thalia to see if see had noticed and judging by her facial expression she had. Aphrodite seemed to have noticed them and walked over to greet them. "Ah, why if it isn't the Lightning Princess and the Champion!" Thalia had a confused look on her face as she looked between Naruto and Aphrodite, the daughter of Zeus, then asked, "Lady Aphrodite, what do you mean by Champion and what are you doing here?" Aphrodite looked to Naruto and asked "You didn't tell her?" His response was a quick shake of the head. Sighing, she looked back to Thalia, "First of all I am here to help you get some new clothes as I doubt you have enough money." Naruto and Thalia looked sheepish at this, remembering that they had no money. "Second I am here to make sure Naruto got here safe and found you." Cue grumbling about stupid sky gods and dropping people from the sky. "And third, and most importantly, to talk to you and Naruto about something." There was a nod of understanding from the teens. "But Lady Aphrodite, what did you mean by Champion?" Thalia repeated. A playful smile crept on to Aphrodite's face as she said "I can't answer that; but your boyfriend can."

"HE'S/I'M NOT MY/HER BOYFRIEND!" The teens yelled at her in unison. "Oh? Then why are you holding hands?" was Aphrodite's innocent reply. The two teens looked down and realised that they were still holding hands and they had not let go since they started walking. Seeing this, the two demi-gods jumped apart, both blushing brightly. Aphrodite giggled at their reaction and was about to tease them some more but decided to get to the reason that she was here. "Ok, if that's what you say, but for now let's get to business and get you some new clothes."

She led the teens towards the clothes stands and grabbed some clothes for Thalia to try on. She led Thalia to the changing rooms then took Naruto aside. Once they were out of ear shot she started to speak to Naruto: "Naruto!" gaining the boys full attention she continued, "I know you have had a shitty life so far but I want you to open up to Thalia; don't wear a mask and try to lower your guard. No one will hurt you here because of the Fox. I want you to try and make friends." Naruto sat quietly taking in what Aphrodite had said. He thought about it - he could have friends and not be hated - it seemed almost impossible after what had happened to him back in Konoha. Deciding that he would do as Aphrodite said he nodded to the Goddess. In turn, she smiled warmly at the boy before leading him back to the changing rooms.

They arrived just in time for Thalia to step out of the changing rooms. She was now wearing a black tank top with a black hoodie that was zipped up half way, with 3 lightning bolt designs on the back and a new pair of jeans. She also had a dark blue over-the-shoulder bag. Naruto couldn't help but think that she looked pretty before shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. Though he did have a small blush on his face - something Aphrodite didn't miss, she made note of it and stored it away for later use.

"Well?" the young demi-goddess asked, a bit nervous of what they thought. She had never really thought much about other people's opinion and what she wore but for some reason she did this time. _'Maybe because Aphrodite's here?'_ she thought to herself. Waiting for a response she looked at the two before her. A couple of seconds later Aphrodite was the first one to speak: "I may not be the biggest fan of black but I think you look cute in that outfit and apparently so does your boyfriend," referring to the blush on Naruto's face. Thalia's first reaction was that she was happy with what Aphrodite was saying but that then turned to embarrassment and anger. "How many times to do I have to tell you he's not my boyfriend!" Thalia shouted out in anger while sporting a deep blush along with Naruto. "That's what you say, but your faces tell a different story," was Aphrodite's response. Thalia but huffed in response.

Naruto chose this time to go and get some clothes and go to the changing rooms. While Naruto was changing Aphrodite took Thalia aside to speak to her. When they were far enough away she spoke to Thalia in a voice just above a whisper so that no one could overhear: "Thalia, I know you have many questions about Naruto but there are some things you should know. First, if he doesn't want to tell you something do not push to know; there are some things that should stay unsaid. Second, after everything that has happened in his life he needs a friend, so do try to be nice to him. Third, he is here for a reason that he will probably reveal to you soon. Finally you must not, repeat not, underestimate him; you may be a powerful demigod but he is on another level." Thalia remained quiet while Aphrodite was speaking, wondering what could have happened to her blonde companion for him to not tell anyone what had happened to him. And how was he so strong? Thalia was about to voice her thoughts but was interrupted by Aphrodite dragging her back to the changing rooms.

They arrived just in time to see Naruto step out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt under an orange hoodie with black strips running down the sleeves - which were rolled up to his elbows - and the number nine on his back. Thalia saw this and thought it was a good improvement from his orange jumpsuit, and thought he looked cute... wait cute? Where did that come from? Shaking her head to get rid of those kinds of thoughts she turned towards her blonde haired companion and said, "that looks good on you." Aphrodite gave a sideways glance at the daughter of Zeus thinking about how, not even 5 minutes ago, she was flat out denying to be his girlfriend but now was complimenting him in a similar way to what a girlfriend does to her boyfriend. _'Suspicious' _Was Aphrodite's only thought upon hearing this. Naruto had a small blush dust his cheeks while he muttered a small thank you. Silence descended upon the group after that.

"Well now that you two have got your new clothes here are some things from me," Aphrodite said; deciding to break the silence she pulled out a small silver bracelet and handed it to Thalia. Thalia then put it on and as soon as it was on it turned into a shield with a face of a women with snakes for hair. "That is a copy of the shield Aegis. It can make monsters and demigods cower if they look at it," Aphrodite explained. The shield turned back into the bracelet again before Aphrodite turned to Naruto and handed him two books, a wallet and a small pouch. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the items, prompting Aphrodite to start explaining "The books are on Greek Mythology and this worlds history." This statement caused Thalia to raise an eyebrow. "The wallet has $400 to help you buy food and get to the camp, and the pouch is filled with golden drachma which you will find more information about in your new books." After Aphrodite finished Naruto and Thalia quickly voiced their thanks for the gifts. Naruto opened his hoodie so he could seal **(do not change)** away his new gifts. "Now you two had better be on your way if you're going to get to camp." But before they could leave the love goddess remembered something: "Oh by the way, I wouldn't risk any more than six minutes." **(A/N: Reference anyone?)** Before the two teens could ask she shoved them out the door.

Naruto looked at Thalia, who shrugged in response before they started to head for the outskirts of the city. When they reached the outskirts Thalia looked at Naruto and asked, "You ready for this? Because it could get scary out there with all those monsters." Naruto quickly responded by saying, "Me, scared? Never! But you'd better be ready because if you can't make it I will drag you all the way to camp." Naruto smirked at Thalia as he finished. The two chuckled before looking towards the forest and taking the first steps on their journey.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter and I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't think of anything to add without them leaving the city. I also know I kind of rushed their friendship and introduction but I did as best as I could. Also does anyone know where that reference is from, internet cookie to anyone who gets it. This chapter is also shorter due to the fact it has taken so much longer than I originally planned to write. I am sorry for the late update but between school and family I have been very busy. Also I would like for you readers to go check out my other story Kitsune Vampire. It's a small side story to help me get back in to writing and to have a bit of fun with.**

**Also a couple of questions I would love some answers to:**

**Should Thalia get Chakra?**

**I thought of this and thought I might as well ask it because I think it would be quite interesting. Should Thalia get the Yin half of the Kyūbi since Minato/ Apollo can't have it as he is a god? If this happens Thalia will have Charka as well.**

**Any is there any other demigods that should get Chakra?**

**I know I said earlier in the story no one else in the Percy Jackson series but they're demigods so I thought it might happen. Also I think Thalia with the Kyūbi would be badass but I wouldn't make it as easy for her to control as she hasn't really had anything that bad happen to her so she would need to earn Kurama's trust and the like. Also it will make the story a bit different from others I have read and she will not spam the Kyūbi's power. Also the events leading to Thalia's 'death' will be more of a training and bonding period for the two than an actual adventure except a few things. Please answer the questions above I really want more input from you guys and girls. Before anyone comments on the manga I know what is happening and I think this would be an interesting change if I do continue this story to that point.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite; it makes me want to write more. Till next time Ja ne. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson

**A/N: Ok I have decided to give the Percy Jackson world Chakra but only to children of the big three and really powerful demigods such as Annabeth or Clarisse. I have also decided to give Thalia the Yin half of Kurama as it would be an interesting twist to the story and there's a lot I can do with that and I'm sorry to the readers that didn't want it but I really like the idea and it got a lot of positive reviews and in the end it is my story. As I said the next few chapters will mainly be training and some important events that happened during this time. Also this is my first time writing a fight scene so it will probably be quick and shit, not very action packed. Also new format when characters are speaking tell me if it is better or worse than before.**

**Anyway on with the Story**

It had been a couple of hours since Naruto and Thalia had set off for camp half blood. During this time Thalia had been glancing at Naruto while her head was swimming with questions all to do with Naruto. _'Why did Aphrodite call him the Champion and how powerful is he if he is above the level of a child of the big three.'_ Naruto on the other hand looked to be relaxed, but as he had been chased all his life and trained as a Shinobi he was always on guard. It had been very quiet since they left Los Angeles, it felt too quiet; but who was he to complain that they were not being attacked by mon- his thoughts were interrupted by multiple roars coming from behind him.

"God damn it." He swore as he turned around to see four large dog-like creatures with black fur and piercing red eyes.

"Hellhounds!" he heard Thalia say from behind him.

Thalia activated her bracelet and her spear and Naruto unsealed his ninjato, which felt a bit weird in his hand. Maybe he wasn't used to it or something. **(A/N: Naruto will not be limited to the ninjato he will get other weapons)** He got into a decent stance (in his opinion) and activated his Sharingan, as this was a new type of enemy he was not sure what to expect and would use any advantage he could get. Thalia couldn't see his eyes from where she was and he was thankful for that because if she saw his Sharingan it would only cause more questions. Risking a glance to Thalia, hoping she wouldn't see his eyes, he saw that she didn't seem to have any formal training with her weapons and decided that during the trip to camp they should train to learn how to wield their new weapons. Luckily for him Thalia didn't see him look back as she was too focused on the monsters in front of them.

"Got any advice?" the blonde asked his companion.

"Yeah, stay alive," was the reply he got. Sighing to himself, knowing that that was all he was going to get he waited for the Hellhounds to attack. The one that seemed to be the leader of the group launched itself at Naruto who saw it coming, with his Sharingan eyes moved to the side and plunged his sword into the monster, killing it. What he did not expect was for it to explode into a shower of golden dust. Thalia looked shocked that he had just killed the hellhound so easily. The hellhounds however looked angry - well, more angry than before- and two of them went to charge Naruto while the other went after Thalia.

Thalia raised her shield towards the monster and to her surprise the monster stopped in its charge and seemed to back away slightly. Taking her chances she raised her spear, charged and buried the spear in the monsters head and like the other hellhound it exploded into a shower of golden dust.

Naruto was now having a bit more trouble as he was facing two opponents. When he went to block the firsts' charge the other would charge from another direction. He was lucky that they hadn't got a hit on him yet; those claws looked deadly. His Sharingan was spinning rapidly as it tried to predict the movements of the two monsters. Just as he blocked another attack he turned to face the other only for his sword to be batted away and for him to be thrown back into a tree. "Naruto!" Thalia yelled seeing Naruto get hit into the tree. She charged at the hellhound that hit Naruto and blindsided it, stabbed in though its back and ran the spear through.

Naruto looked up towards the direction he previously was and saw Thalia looking at him. He saw a shocked look across her face and cursed knowing that she had seen his Sharingan. 'Damn it I wanted to wait awhile before having to answer those sorts of questions,' Naruto thought to himself angrily. But Naruto quickly noticed the lack of the final hellhound. _'Where's the last one?'_ Naruto thought as he looked around. He looked around the immediate area and couldn't see it anywhere. Sighing to him in frustration and resignation he looked towards Thalia again and saw her electric blue eyes looking back at him hundreds of questions forming in her head. Seeing the look on Thalia's face he deactivated his Sharingan and looked her in the eye.

"What do you want to know?" was all that he asked and Thalia jumped at the question not expecting him to be so blunt about it or for him to try and hide it and brush it off as nothing.

"What was up with your eyes?" she asked in shock having new seen anything like it before except in films. _'Of course that's her first question,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Where I come from my eyes would be classified as a dōjutsu," Holding up a hand to silence her question "dōjutsu means eye techniques, dōjutsu's are a pair of eyes with special techniques unique to them, my eyes are called the Sharingan or the copy wheel eye, they are the dōjutsu unique to the Uchiha clan, you with me so far," Receiving a nod in response he continued, "There are only two other dōjutsu that I know of and they are the Byakugan of the Hyūga clan and the Rinnegan and there is only one user of the Rinnegan and that is the Sage of Six paths Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki now know as the God of Shinobi. Now I won't go into these any more as it is a lot of information to take in. So any other questions for me?" He questioned her.

"Yeah why did Aphrodite can you Champion when we saw her?" Thalia asked.

"Before I meet you I was on Olympus, due to certain reasons I would rather not discuss at the moment, and I met Hagoromo he had come to the meeting due to the fact that I was his descendent because before he died and became a god he had two sons who formed the Senju and Uchiha clan of which I am a member of, well sort of but I'll discuss that at a different time, he wanted to meet me and see how powerful I had become while he didn't give a outright answer when he saw my power he did seem impressed by the look on his face. When Zeus' asked if anyone had anything else they wanted to do or say he stepped forwarded and asked for me to be his Champion as I am the only one that can use chakra effectively here while people do have it, it is such a small amount that without any training before there chakra coils set and stop growing they won't be able to do anything with it." **(1)**

Thalia looked stunned as anyone who is asked to be a Champion to a God had to be powerful so she knew it would be a good idea to stay with him and on his good side. She also made a small note to try and ask him about his past at a later date.

"So does this mean I would be able to use Chakra?" Thalia asked with a hint of excitement at the thought of getting Chakra.

"Hmm... Well in theory yes you can but I have a feeling I would have to ask Hagoromo how to do that and get his permission on teaching jutsu to people here." Naruto explained. Thalia looked slightly sadden that she may not be able to get chakra and slightly scared as she would have to mean Hagoromo in person.

"There is no need to ask me Naruto, I have seen everything that has happened today and I must say that you did well against those hellhounds." Hagoromo said as he stepped in to view of the two teens.

"Lord Hagoromo" the two teens almost yelled in shocked as they bowed in respect. They were surprised as they had not expected him just to show up.

"Please just Hagoromo when we are not on Olympus or with other Gods. Now I am here to help you with your problem if you are willing to help me with a problem of your own." Hagoromo explained the reason for his sudden appearance.

"Of course we would be willing to help. What is it you need us to do for you?" Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto it is a small problem that me and your father have been trying to deal with for years now. But before I continue does Thalia know about your connection with a certain fox?" The sage asked the young blonde. Naruto eyes widened it was the one thing he had not wished to reveal to Thalia after all the suffering it had caused him in the past. Naruto had just shaken his head in response to the sage's question.

"I see, Naruto you best tell her now as it will be revealed in future and if she doesn't know it could put her in more danger if something caused you to go on a rampage." Hagoromo explained to the blonde. Naruto just sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Naruto turned towards Thalia and started to explain,

"Thalia, when I was born a great beast attacked my village it was called the Kyūbi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox it was on a rampage but not of its free will thought it was being controlled by a man who called himself Madara Uchiha. My father the village's leader known as the Hokage was called Minato Namikaze but you would know him as Apollo had been with my mother that night as that was the day I was born. You see my mother was what you called a jinchūriki; a jinchūriki is someone who holds a tailed beast such as Kyūbi, when a woman that holds a tailed beast are giving birth the seal holding the beast weakens. Madara took advantage of that and extracted Kyūbi from her. My father fought the beast before sealing it into a new born child, me." Naruto finished in a whisper.

Many emotions ran across Thalia's face shock, anger and finally sadness Thalia had a terrible burden put upon his shoulders since his birth. Thalia's train of thought was broken when Hagoromo had spoken up,

"Now Thalia as you might realise Naruto is not the Kyūbi but is himself and is not a demon. Second what Naruto did not tell you is that jinchūriki such as Naruto do not have good lives if you want to know about Naruto's you will have to ask him yourself. Finally Naruto what you said was mostly true what you didn't know is that you only hold half the Kyūbi," Shock was plastered across their faces. "Now is what I wish to talk to you too about, My and Apollo have managed to keep it at bay till now but we need somewhere more permanent to put it we have tried to seal it into many objects but know of them worked, I am sorry to say this but we need a Jinchūriki and quickly we won't be able to hold it much longer. Thalia as much as I hate to put this burden upon anyone I want you to become it's jinchūriki, I have chosen you because you seem to understand the difference between the beast and the human it is sealed into, also you want to know more about chakra this will allow you to do this and also because your charka coils are not developed yet it will allow for you to adapt to have the Kyūbi sealed with in you. I see you have a pure heart and that you would not abuse this power. Thalia Grace would you be willing to become the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi's yin half?"

Thalia was once again shocked but she was also confused should she accept this it would help her understand Naruto more as well as use Chakra but would she be able to accept this burden and bear with pain it could bring her. Steeling her resolve she gave her answer,

"Yes I would be willing to become its Jinchūriki and be willing to share this responsibility with Naruto."

The Sage then turned to Naruto "and I trust you would be willing to train her in all aspects of being a ninja as well as controlling her Bijū." Hagoromo asked and Naruto nodded in response. Quickly grabbing Naruto's and Thalia's hands he flashed away.

**Undisclosed Location**

The group of three arrived in what looked to be the middle of a desert and the first thing they saw was a giant nine tailed fox attacking a main with spiky golden blonde hair.

"Apollo" the sage yelled at the man, "I will fight him from here you take care of the rest" Hagoromo finished right after he finished speaking there was two flashes and Apollo was with the teens while Hagoromo was fighting Kurama. Acting quickly Apollo started to prepare the sealing he told Thalia to lay down and lift her hoodie and top to expose her stomach, Thalia seemed to blush at this as Naruto was standing right there but complied anyway. Apollo quickly summoned a brush and some ink and quickly started to draw the seals,

"Now Thalia when the sealing is complete you will be out of it for a couple of days in order to adjust to the sealing do you understand?" Thalia just nodded, "good," Was Apollo's response before he quickly finished the seal.

"Hagoromo it's ready" The sun god yelled at the old sage. Hagoromo quickly flashed to his side as Apollo completed the seal "Hakke no Fūin Shiki, Fūin" Apollo said as he sealed the great beast inside Thalia, who soon because unconscious due to the sealing. Hagoromo quickly grabbed the teens and Teleported them back to where they were before.

**Back in the Forest**

When they arrive he turned to Naruto who had picked up Thalia and was setting her against a tree.

"I suggest you set up camp and stay here until see wakes. Make sure to have lots of food for when she wakes as she will be very hungry. In the mean till make sure to keep an eye on her and when she wakes I suggest staying a couple of extra days for her to adjust to her new chakra and teaching her a few chakra control exercises." Hagoromo said. Naruto took in all the information before nodding. Hagoromo just smiled before flashing away.

**A/N: Ok this may not be my best work and a little on the short side but I decided there was a lot in the chapter to take in and that it had been such a long time since I updated I would end it here. Also I may not have given a lot of time for people to give their opinion on the Kyūbi chakra but I decided that the response was mostly good and it would be an interesting twist to the story. I am also sorry if any character is a bit OOC or if things seem a little rushed. Also about Hagoromo's personality compared to the portrayal in the manga would you rather he stay this was or that is was only putting up a mask and that he is still the small as manga and still wishes for peace in the ninja world?**

**For anyone complaining that I said that people didn't have chakra in this world I looked back and I saw that I said that no one could use it on Naruto's level so that meant that people had very little Chakra not that they didn't have any.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please favourite, follow and review, please review it makes me want to write more. Also if you see any mistakes please point them out for a better reading experience. Till next time Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for how long I have taken to update, please don't kill me. If any information in this chapter is wrong please inform me so I can change it.**

Just after Hagoromo left Naruto quickly checked over Thalia to make sure she was ok. Deciding everything was fine and no injury's had happened during their battle or the sealing Naruto unzipped his hoodie and took it off and unsealed the scroll. Opening the scroll Naruto noticed that he could only open it enough to see 6 columns and another seal on the scroll. The columns had one word at the top of each and Naruto understood what was going on. The words in order were Ninpō, Katon, Suiton, Fūton, Doton and Raiton. Seeing as the columns were for jutsu he assumed that the seal had the kenjutsu style in it.

Looking closer Naruto saw that the second thought to the sixth column only had one sentence in them 'required: Chakra control exercise tree walking' Naruto could only wonder how the scroll knew that he did not know that exercise and just put it to Hagoromo putting some sort of Jutsu on it. 'If the scroll knows what I know now does that mean it will change and update depending on my progress?' Naruto thought to himself, 'Only one way to find out' Naruto turned his attention back to the Ninpō column and began reading.

'Tree Walking- Tree walking is a basic control exercise to add certain amounts of chakra to only part of the body. In this exercise it will be the feet. Mastery of the exercise will allow a ninja to stick to solid surfaces and run along them. It will also allow a person the control necessary to do higher level jutsu without blowing yourself up.

To truly master the exercise you must be able to run upside down on a tree branch for 30 minutes straight doing the exercise without thinking about it.

Warning: Too much chakra will cause the user to blast off the tree, too little and the user will fall off.'

After reading the description of the exercise Naruto rolled up the scroll and resealed it and set to work. Going up to a nearby tree Naruto channelled Chakra to his feet and put a foot on the tree only to be blasted off of it. Doing a flip in mid air he landed on his feet, 'Ok, too much chakra let's try the bare minimum I can gather.' Naruto thought. Going back to the tree Naruto spend a minute trying to get the small amount he could and put his foot on the tree again, only for it to not stick and Naruto to slip and fall forward face first into the tree.

'This is going to take awhile.'

**2 Hours Later**

In the 2 hours he had trained Naruto had manage to get to about half way up the tree before his control would slip. Deciding to take a break Naruto looked up to the sky and decided it was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Deciding that he should get a fire going and get make something for dinner before it got dark. To help this process he called out one of the few jutsu he knew,

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he had decided not to use the jutsu earlier because he wanted to start the training on his own. 10 clones puffed into existents "Alright 5 of continue doing the tree walking exercise, 2 of you gather firewood, 1 of you stay behind to make a pit for the fire and you 2 get something that we can have for dinner." Naruto ordered his clones; He had to remember to thank the old man for the jutsu. The Hokage decided to teach Naruto the Jutsu for two reasons which were that he had too much chakra for a normal clone and that he could use the jutsu to its full potential.

Naruto decided that now would be a good time to start reading the book he had gotten on Greek Mythology from Aphrodite, need to know your enemy right? Sitting down in front of a nearby tree he started reading with his Sharingan active so he could memorise the information easier. While he was reading he took glance at Thalia to make sure she was ok.

**Three Days Later**

Naruto had managed to read about three quarters of the book that covered the Major gods, Olympians, the currency used by the demi-gods, a basic guide to the underworld and some of the monsters **(The book is about 300ish pages)**. He had reached the top of the tree but was still working on mastering the exercise.

Right now our favourite blonde hero had just woken up. The first thing he did was to go and check on Thalia to make sure that nothing had happened over night. After checking and making sure that everything was ok he decided to make some clones and told them to gather some food, water and firewood while he went off to the nearby river to clean himself.

Coming back to the clearing he started to cook breakfast when he heard groaning quickly turning around he saw that Thalia was slowly waking up. Rushing over he knelt down next to her and quickly helped the girl up. Opening her eyes the girl saw her blonde haired companion helping her up.

"How long was I out?" Thalia asked him.

"3 days" Naruto stated. Thalia looked at him slightly surprised for how long she was out. "How are you feeling anyway?" The boy asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine, just a bit drowsy." Thalia replied to his question. See looked around at where see was and saw see was still in the clearing that they were in before the sealing. She was then shocked at what see saw, see saw another Naruto coming into the clearing carrying a look of firewood. See looked between the two Naruto's for a couple of seconds before yelling, "What the hell? How is their two of you?"

"Keep it down Thalia do you want to attract monsters to us?" the blond asked rhetorically causing the Daughter of Zeus to shut up quickly. "This is one of the techniques that I learned before I came here. It's called **'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'** or as you would say it Shadow Clone Technique, It allows me to me to make solid clones of me to help in fights, training or just generally helping with small tasks."

"Can you teach me that jutsu?" Thalia asked hopefully her fatal flaw acting up causing her lust for power to grow.

"No" The blond stated simply.

"But why not?" Thalia asked with a hint of anger at not being able to learn the technique.

"A few reasons. First you don't have the Chakra to make one clone yet. If you were to try the technique would kill you. Second, you have no ninja training at all and you need the basics before trying higher level techniques. Lastly, I will not give you any dangerous techniques till you have proven you can control your fatal flaw." Naruto listed off the reasons for not teaching Thalia the technique. The last one because of what he had been told while having a talk with Kurama during the time Thalia was unconscious.

"Fine" The black haired preteen huffed.

"Ok now before we leave I am going to help you learn a few things."

"Really?" Thalia asked happily having heard Naruto's statement.

"Yep, I'm going to teach you how to fight hand to hand on a basic level and how to climb trees." Naruto said as he turned towards a tree.

"But I already know how to climb trees and how would that even help me?" Thalia questioned the blond.

"Ah, but do you know how to climb trees like this." Naruto said as he walked towards the tree and put his foot on it before walking straight up the tree.

"So cool," Thalia breathed.

"Now let's begin your training." Naruto said with a smile.

**A/N: Ok small chapter but I want to put a chapter out and next chapter will be longer at least 2k words. There wasn't really much to write about and next time we continue on the journey towards Camp Half-Blood.**


End file.
